That Man Is Hiding Something
Last summer, I, my family, and my best friend John, went on a trip to spend a few days in the cabin my dad rented. My father was very happy because of how cheap it was. The cabin was located in, to be honest, the middle of nowhere. But regardless, I was happy to finally be able to get out of the house. We spent about three days driving in our small RV to the area the cabin was located in. Thankfully, I was an only child so John and I had most of the RV to ourselves. When we arrived at the cabin, I couldn't help but be unsettled. The cabin itself was nice looking, but the huge forest area behind it just seemed creepy. John and I jumped out of the RV and made our way into the cabin. “Wow, not too shabby,” said my mother when we stepped inside. “Yep, I'm surprised such a nice cabin cost so little to rent,” my father said in response. “Come on, Mason, let's go outside and check out the backyard,” John said to me as he grabbed my arm and led me to the door leading to the backyard. “Stay out of the forest, boys, it is probably government property!” my father yelled as we went outside. The backyard was a small area of dead grass. So you can guess it was pretty boring. After about 30 minutes of just sitting out there, John looked at me. “Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” John said with a mischievous look in his eyes. John was always a troublemaker. And as much as I hated getting in trouble I usually joined him in his crazy ideas, which very often got me in trouble as well. “No, no, John, we are not going into the forest,” I said in a stern tone. “Come on don't be lame, dude, besides we won't go to far from the cabin.” “What if we get caught?” I said, trying to get John to change his mind. “We won't, I promise,” he said as he anxiously waited for me to go with him. We climbed over the fence separating the forest from the yard. My unsettled feeling returned tenfold as we began walking deeper into the forest. “Hey, what are you doing?! This area is restricted, get the hell out of here!” John and I turned to look where the voice came from. Then, we saw an older man in a black trench coat with black sunglasses and a hat start approaching us from the forest. John and I ran as fast as we could back to the yard, climbed over the fence, and ran into the cabin. After catching our breath, we noticed a note on the counter. I walked over and picked up the note. “What does it say?” John said. “It from my mom and dad, they are gonna be gone for an hour or so and they want us in bed by 9.” I was very suspicious. My parents would never leave me home alone. But after awhile I shrugged it off. We spent the time until we had to go to sleep by looking out the window to see if the old man was still there. Luckily, he wasn't, so we decided to go to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night to John shaking me. “Ugh, what do you want dude?” I said trying to keep my eyes open. “The old guy isn't out there anymore, let's go back,” he said eagerly. “Dude, are you insane? There’s no way we’re going back out there.” “Alright, I'm using the best friend card,” John said with a smirk. When me and John were little, we made up the best friend card. Basically, anytime one of us said it the other person had to do what the person who said it says because our friendship would be at stake otherwise. We snuck downstairs and grabbed two flashlights and our coats. Then, we carefully opened the backdoor trying not to wake my parents and left. Intense fear hit me as I saw the fog that enveloped the forest. It also didn't help that it was a very dark night. We once again climbed over the fence and began walking into the forest. It was very cold, which was peculiar since it was summer. The forest was silent. The only noise being mine and John's footsteps. After what seemed like hours of walking, the cabin was out of sight. “Alright, you had your fun now let's go back,” I said with fear present in my eyes. “No, we haven't found what we’re looking for yet,” John said in response. “What do you mean, you didn't tell me we were looking for something? This forest is empty,” I said angrily. John interjected, “That man is hiding something, why else would he have been so eager for us to leave earlier? Whatever he’s hiding I’m going to find it.” Not wanting to ruin our friendship I continued to walk with him. Deeper into the forest we noticed a large government building inside a chainlink fence. “No way, this is what he was hiding,” John says in awe. “Dude, this is government property, we need to get out of here or else we could get in a lot of trouble,” I said as I grabbed his arm. “Okay, we will go back after we see what's inside,” John said as he climbed over the gate. I climbed over the fence shortly after John. We got to the front of the building and noticed that the doors were unlocked. John and I entered the building and found ourselves in a long hallway with several rooms on the left and right walls as well as a room at the end of the hallway. The lights flickered on and off and most of the rooms were locked. When we made it to the end of the hallway, we stood before an unlocked door labeled: “Experiment Containment Room.” John and I walked inside and found a large broken containment capsule. The walls were covered in large claw marks and the shattered glass from the containment capsule was scattered across the floor. But by far the most disturbing thing was the blood-covered bodies lying on the floor. After a long stretch of silence, I forced out the words, “Oh God.” John was pale and looked as if he was going to throw up. “Do you know what this means?” John mumbled. “W-whatever was supposed to be contained in h-h-here…. It escaped.” Without saying another word, John and I broke out of our paralyzed state and ran out of the building. We slammed open the front doors of the building and saw the old man from before standing in front of us. “What are you doing here?!” he yelled. “Do you realize what you have done?” “W-we were just on our way out, sir, please don't hurt us, we won’t tell anyone,” I begged. “Y-you need to run... it's already here,” the old man whispered. Then, a humanoid creature jumped down from the roof of the building and landed on top of the man. The creature began ripping the man apart with its large claws and pointed teeth. The man's bones snapped and flesh was being torn from him as he screamed in agony. John and I ran in the direction we assumed was the cabin. The fog became more and more thick and made it hard to see. Then, a loud screech echoed from behind us. We knew that the creature was getting closer even though the fog made it impossible to see behind us. John and I kept running even though every breath we took hurt our lungs. The creature’s screeching became louder as it got closer to us. Then, we saw the cabin up ahead. As we got closer to it, the creature’s screams began to get quieter until we could no longer hear it. We arrived at the backyard and quickly climbed over the fence. We slammed open the backdoor of the cabin, locked it, and ran to my parents' room. I flipped on the lights in their room only to find that they weren't there. Then, the house phone started ringing. I ran to the phone and answered it hoping it was my parents. “Mason, Mason, you need to listen!” my father yelled through the phone between static. “Dad, are you okay, where are you?!” “Mason, honey, you need to get out of the--” my mother said before the call ended. John and I looked at each other with fear. Then we heard the screech again. We ran up the stairs into my bedroom and locked the door. I ran over to my closet and opened the door. “Come on, John, get inside!” Just as John and I entered the closet, we heard the backdoor bust open. We held in our screams as we heard the creature climb rapidly up the stairs. Then, the creature clawed through the door to my room. John and I looked at the crevice underneath the door and saw the creature's long clawed hands. We closed our eyes. Then closet door was ripped open. Category:Nature Category:Places Category:Beings